Dulce Nectar
by Jhaire Trevole
Summary: que pasa si se toparia okuda con asano 7u7


esta serie no me pertenece assasination classroom **_no me pertenece awebo ;v_**.

este es un wuen asanami

 _ **CINE**_

 _Kayano-san que pelicula quieres ver?-decia una pelinegra mirando las pantallas del cinema._

 _eto...una de romance-decia kayano-chan :3_

 _vale... esa empieza a las 1:40 de la tarde esta bien?_

 _hai hai no te preocupes-afirmaba con una sonrisa la peliverde._

 _oye viste a nagisa-san- decia preocupada kayano_

 _S-si dijo señalando una pelea de 5 contra 2_

 _Akabane karma tu final ha llegado!!!!-decia un pelinaranja furioso._

 _oeeeee!!! no peleemos, no ganamos nada con esto no lo creen- hablaba casi medio-muerto nagisa; ya que iban a echarlo del lugar y no iba a tener su cita con kayano._

 _no crees que se ve raro nagisa-kun ver a 4 hombres y 1 medio raro saliendo-aclamaba entre risas y burlas karma._

 _que dijiste bastardo de mierda, te dara una paliza- fruncia el seño, amenazandolo con el puño listo para soltar el golpe..._

 _yo me voy... No huyan...!!!!-decian los 4 "esbirros" digo amigos de Gakushuu jr._

 _debiles...-se repetia el pensamiento en la mente del pelinaranja._

 _¡¡ **KARMA!!-** es escucho una baja pero amenazadora voz, sosteniendo sus brazos obstruyendo algun paso u golpe._

 _ **iiiiii,** okuda~chan- dijo apenado karma tratando de parecer un angel..._

 _quien es ella...-paso un segundo pesamiento de asano_

 _DAMEEEE, prometiste 0 peleas,¿cierto? o no -soplaba los cachetes sonrojada._

 _sii pero prometi tambien a nagida que su cita y tu y yo como comodin del amour~ los ayudariamos, buenos vamos a ir con ellos y terminare esto rapido sin pelea ni nada ok?._

 _enserio!!! bueno me voy por las entradas._

 _dare ga(quien es ) akabane karma? -decia asano con una risa, no me lo puedo creer un angel te callo y te puso en el piso te dejaste mandar por un..a be...lla chi...ca._

 _que dijiste de ella maldito; no la menciones ni la toques es mi mejor amiga y mi cheerleader en malos momentos._

 _ahh si?-recalcaba con un gran orgullo el ojimorado... no tienes miedo de perder lo que mas quieres en tu vida? akabane karma... replico en su mente._

 _arigato kamisama, repetia mil veces nagisa ya que estaba a solas con kæde kayano viendo una pelicula de amor?_

 _bueno siendo sinceros a ninguno de los 2 le importo solo el estar los 2 solos les bastaba._

 _oeee que tenemos aqui firmaba karma con una sonrisa, al saber que estaba en la misma fila de entrada en la sala._

 _y ella? decia con un grueso hilo de voz_

 _no te interesa afirmaba sarcasticamente karma con una mirada de fiera._

 _karma-kun aqui esta tu comida-decia un pequeño y delicado angel ojiamatista._

 _que rico huele-decia el pelirojo_

 _voz del trabajador:_ **ya pueden pasar los boletos marcados,recuerden que solo hay hasta la fila z y busque su correcto puesto del 1 al 30, gracias por elegir malecinema como preferido.**

 **puesto 30 fila Z sala 8: pelicula it-** asano g.

 **puesto 29 fila Z sala 8: pelicula it-** okuda

 **puesto 28 fila Z sala 8: pelicula it-** karma

Z...Z...Z...28 y 29 okuda-san.-buscaba

 _entre bruma._

 _aya estan- dijo okuda emocionada._

 _no tch chiguo entre dientes..._

 _no es posible que estes aqui zanahoria-aclamo entre bruma karma._

 _ya no mas quiero ver la pelicula- dijo inflando los cachetes_

 _ok ok ok afirmaba karma.solo habia un problema ahi entre los 3 ella estaba entre los 2. sele veia muy feliz ya que deseaba con miedo ver esa pelicula._

 _pasan 5 minutos al comienzo de la pelicula..._

 _voy al baño okuda~chan dijo karma_

 _Mmm conque okuda chan... no quieres pastel de fresas y nata esque yo solo me como las piñas._

 _mm ok seguro?..._

 _pues si_

 _gracias. devolvio una sonrisa_

 _C..creo que me duele el pecho decia mentalmente asano._

 _mmm unmei decia okuda con un poco de nata en los labios_

 _lo siento ... ah?...- sujeto ambas manos de la chica , pegando sus labios a los de ella, profanando dulcemente su lengua con las cavidades de ella provando lugares que ni akabane karma habia llegado y se notaba en la exñresion de la chica al saber que ese fue su ... primer beso. un leve roze entre labios el se estaba comiendo la nata de sus labios... dulce nectar de la vida..._

 _ahhh respiraciones irregulares los apoderaban los 2 estaban cometiendo un pecado...un grave pecado._

 _lo siento me altere._

 _fue lo unico que ella puedo percibir del chico._

 _manami okuda...tu me gustas._

 _doble shock para la pelinegra_

 _igual yo asano gakushuu._

 _un leve roze de unas duras manos acariciaban los labios de la chica._

 _ **AKABANE KARMA 0**_

 _ **ASANO GAKUSHUU 1**_

 _ **HE GANADO.**_

 _FIN MIS AMORES AWEBO QUE QUERIAN LEMON O M SUCIOS JAJAJAJA OK NO._

 _LOS AMO CUIDENSE :v._

 _b_


End file.
